paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The PAW Patrol Interview
Hi, this is SuperSpyChase writing. I don't know if anyone else created something similar to this...but either way, Its a story (kinda) and that's all. Special Thanks to Spike Angel and Thunderbird1InternationalRescue for helping out. Just the Prologue Chase: Ready for action Ryder Sir! Ryder: Pups, this is an important announcement. Marshall: What is it about? Ryder: Well (reading the card that was inside the mail sent to him) as of our fabulous work in saving Adventure Bay on countless occasions, The local interview station would like us to join! Skye: Really? The pups, except for Marshall, all cheer. Ryder: The first pup to start would be...Marshall! The Pups all cheer for Marshall, but realize his hesitancy. Rocky: What's wrong, Marshall? Marshall: Well, it's just that...I don't know how it will be. Ryder: Simple! They will simply ask a few questions and you're done! Chase: And remember Marshall: Do your best, forget the rest! Marshall: You're right, I'll do it. Marshall Marshall: Do we start now? Interviewer: Yes.. Marshall: Will it go Okay? Interviewer: It will be fine, I'm just going to ask you a few questions that you will answer, and you can saw what you want as long as it links to the question. Marshall: Okay, I am ready then. Interviewer: So, how do you feel about being with the PAW Patrol? Marshall: It has been the most fun ever being with the PAW Patrol, and it's good to help out. Otherwise, the PAW Patrol wouldn't be, am I right? Interviewer: That makes sense...Do you remember how you met Ryder? Marshall: Not exactly, sorry. Interviewer: It's ok. Have you felt comfortable being with the team? Marshall: Of course! We're all such good friends and it makes work, well, not feel like work! Interviewer: You have a good point. Now, how would you individually state each of your friends-err.. team members? Marshall: Well, there's Chase, my best friend. Both of us were the first pups on the PAW Patrol, and we really get along together. Then there's Skye. I think Chase has a crush on her, and he's shown it on multiple occasions. If he does, then he isn't really good at hiding it, considering the rest of the pups know that. Rocky can fix anything from his recycled parts. Then there's Rubble. He loves to dig, and he's really fun! Zuma is really cool too, he takes the role of water missions, and likes to go underwater, something that Rocky doesn't like (as in, doing it himself). Everest, our newest member, loves the cold and mostly lives with Jake. Then there's Ryder, our owner. He's awesome! I trust them all completely. Interviewer: Wow. Now, what made you take the role as a fire pup? Marshall: I think it runs in the family, as we are all Dalmations! Mom and Dad all had that role! -if I ever had a family- Interviewer: Okay. Now here's a tough question. People in general find you pretty clumsy. Why do you think that is so? Marshall: If I am correct, my mom had the same problem too, and I guess it's..well..passed down to me. If not, I don't know. Maybe I just have a hard time understanding how things go, but I am used to the wipeouts. Interviewer: Okay. You seem to like the name, Joey. Any reason in particular? Marshall: Maybe it's easy to pronounce? Like the PAW Patrol's names are? Plus, I like the name. Interviewer: Um, Ok. We know you are originally a Firefighter, but what made you take the role as an E.M.T? Marshall: I have wanted to be an E.M.T after seeing some real E.M.Ts in action, so I have gotten the job from Ryder. Interviewer: In that case, how did Chase get the job as a spy? Marshall: He wanted to be a spy after seeing videos of spies in action. Interviewer: Okay...you have been one of the most respectable pup in Adventure Bay. What's your secret? Marshall: Well, um, I don't really have a secret, I guess I somehow found my way to being likeable. Interviewer: There has been this one time, I've heard, where you decided to leave the PAW Patrol (before you came back). Why? Marshall: Maybe it was because I felt I was too clumsy... Interviewer: Maybe? Marshall: Well, it was mainly because I thought my clumsiness would have an effect on the PAW Patrol, and I felt they don't need me anymore because my clumsiness is just something that slows down the rescue mission... Interviewer: Do you still worry about your clumsiness? Marshall: I am used to the fact that I am, but sometimes I wonder why I am even that way. Interviewer: Well, everybody is unique, I gotta tell you. You're unique your own way. Marshall: Thanks... Interviewer: We've seen you race to be the fastest firepup in Adventure Bay. How did you feel that time? Marshall: At first, I didn't feel really comfortable, but the team reassured me, and I believed in them as they believed in me, so coming into the race and I still felt nervous, but confident at the same time. Interviewer: What happened when you realized you weren't able to complete the race in time. Marshall: I-It felt disappointing. But at the same time, knowing that I did something good-cleaning out that small flame. Interviewer: How did you feel when you got the trophy. Marshall: I was not very sure about having it at first, but when Mayor Goodway changed the rules, it felt like I was..um..I felt honoured, very much. Interviewer: How about the vehicle race? Marshall: That wasn't much either. I wasn't first, but I wasn't last either. Interviewer: You have also gotten a special collar for winning a race against your own team, how did that feel? Marshall: I didn't think I would be able to win at first, but knowing I could try my best, I was hoping to be somewhere but last on that race. I am normally a slow pup, but I was determined, and I made it somewhere that wasn't last. I wasn't expecting to be in first place-I was expecting chase to win that spot-but I guess my clumsiness worked out this time. *grins* Interviewer: And the collar? Marshall: The collar? ..Oh yeah. I had felt deeply gracious for the color, I probably had a little pride in myself. Interviewer: ... MarshallL Okay..a bit of pride. Interviewer: Not really as depicte- Marshall: Okay, a lot..and I feel sorry for that. Interviewer: We've seen you get along with a bird in who you named Fuzzy. How did you be able to bond with him? Marshall: I don't know, really. I just happened...to get along with him well. Interviewer: I should have asked this earlier. How did you get along with Chase? Marshall: We are best friends, got along ever since we met! We rarely fight. Interviewer: Rarely? Marshall: Yeah, we're pretty close. Interviewer: I know, but have you ever had a fight with him? Marshall: Well, I don't recall...so.. Interviewer: Do you like Fireman Sam? Marshall: Who? Interviewer: Never mind. Have you ever thought of being of a different job rather than a fire pup and an E.M.T? Marshall: I have taken all the other courses while I stayed in the lookout and Ryder was away for vacation. I used the other pup-packs so I could help some kittens. Interviewer: If you did have to chose another job that another pup in your team already has, what would it be? Marshall: Honestly, I don't know, but if I had to chose..maybe Chase's police and safety job, even super spy..or Skye's flight job. Interviewer: What provoked you to have the dream of a dragon in Adventure Bay? Marshall: Well I-wait, how did you know? Interviewer: We have our ways. Marshall: Well, what provoked me to dream about it is that we were practicing for play of this hero who would fight a dragon. I got tired and my dream reminded me of the dragon. Except it was in Adventure Bay! Interviewer: I see. What do you do in your free time? Marshall: Lots of different varieties of....well..whatever we find fun. Interviewer: Ok, we are done for now! Marshall: Thanks. Rubble Chase Chase: Is this thing on? Interviewer: Yes it is, are you ready to start? Chase: I suppose so. Interviewer: How do you feel about being with the PAW Patrol? Chase: The Paw Patrol is really Awesome! Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Ryder Will resume this later. Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories